Technical Field
This Provisional Patent Disclosure relates to vehicle tire condition monitoring, such as tire pressure.
Related Art
Tire pressure monitoring systems (TPMS) are used to monitor air pressure inside pneumatic tires on various types of vehicles. TPMS report real-time tire-pressure information, for example via a gauge, a pictogram display, or a low-pressure warning light. TPMS can be either direct or indirect. Direct TPMS uses tire pressure sensors, either internal or external. A internal sensor can be mounted on a tire rim inside a mounted tire. Some TPMS systems also monitor tire temperature.